


Four For Four

by CptnRuski



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Lime, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tommy is oblivious, mostly implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnRuski/pseuds/CptnRuski
Summary: The working title of this fic was Bicycle so do with that what you will."Tommy had never really thought much about the attention he received from the band as they wound their way around the world on this reunion tour."





	Four For Four

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you 1JettaPug for editing and also helping me get my ass in gear to actually write

Tommy had never really thought much about the attention he received from the band as they wound their way around the world on this reunion tour. Everything was going smoothly for once, the band themselves weren’t bickering, and everyone seemed happy. The fact that everything was calm and there was no tension or arguing put Tommy at ease, he’d never,  _ ever,  _ been able to finally kick back on a tour like this before.

He’d also never had the luxury of _ really  _ being able to bond with the bands he was on tour with and yet, here he was. Every free evening they had, he and Ace would get together for some fun late night guitar chats, he and Peter had coffee in the morning fairly often, he and Gene had to meet regularly for business talks, but even then he would find ways to ease the conversation towards more friendly topics, and Paul was having lunch with him almost every day. The fact that everything seemed to be working out and that everyone was getting along was not just putting Tommy at ease, it made him happy.

The somehow-not-weary-tour-Manager smiled to himself as he leaned back in his chair. Sure he had paperwork to get finished up on the desk before him, but as he thought about all the nice conversations he’d been able to have with the KISS guys and the roadies was just  _ great.  _ With a flick of his eyes to the clock, Tommy smiled, knowing that in around 15 minutes he’d be meeting Ace for a little jam session and working through some old solos he was having a bit of trouble with.

15 minutes and then he could just breathe.

Tommy dove straight back into his work, eyes flying across the papers on the desk as he eagerly awaited eight o’clock to roll around. As he corrected itineraries and worked out some scheduling details, he vaguely registered the door opening, but paid it no mind. Even if it were someone dropping more papers off to him, like the roadies had been doing all day, he was almost finished with work for the day. 

Just as Tommy got into the groove of writing, a pair of hands settled on his shoulders causing him to jolt up with a gasp.

“Hey! Settle down Tommy-Boy, you’re all good.” Ace’s unmistakable laugh ringing in his ears.

“Don’t scare me like that.” Tommy rolled his eyes as he turned to face the older guitarist.

Ace was standing there, dressed in a simple black tank top and jeans, with a big smile on his face.

“Aw, but scarin’ you is fun, Curly!” Ace told him, moving his hand to ruffle Tommy’s hair.

“You’re 10 minutes early,” Tommy sighed as he finished signing his name on a document, “I’ve got a few more things to-”

“You know,” Ace interrupted him with no care for what Tommy was doing and- 

Wait. Was his  _ voice lower? _

“I was thinkin’ that since you’ve been workin’ so hard ‘n shit,” Ace hummed, hands gripping Tommy’s shoulders just a  _ little  _ tighter, “you can finish a little early, yeah?”

“Uh- Ace, no I can’t I-” Tommy frowned, spinning in his chair to face Ace only for Ace to again grab him by the shoulders, push him back, effectively pinning him, and he leaned over Tommy with lidded eyes and a sultry smile.

“You can take a little break.” Ace told him, shoving his knee in between Tommy’s legs, “You’ve been workin’  _ so hard.” _

“A- Ace!” Tommy yelped in confusion, “Wha- What are you- I don’t-?”

“Shhhhh,” Ace hushed him softly, pressing a finger to his lips, “Let me take care of you tonight.”

“Ace, where d- did this come from?” Tommy asked nervously, not knowing how to feel about having Ace’s face not even half a foot apart from his.

“Aw, you’re cute when you act all oblivious ‘n shit.” Ace cackled, “I’ve been flirtin’ with ya for  _ weeks!” _

_ “What?” _ Tommy furrowed his brow.

Ace merely cackled in response and then, before Tommy could reply again, there were a pair of lips on his, a flurry of hands, and a soft groan from him as Ace lifted him up and onto the desk.

_______

Tommy awoke the next morning to a dull ache in his lower back. He didn’t  _ really  _ remember getting back to his hotel room after the previous night’s… activities, but somehow he’d made it. As he sat in bed, staring at the ceiling, he wondered how and why everything that had happened had happened. Sure, he’d been looking forward to seeing Ace the previous evening, but being thrown over his desk and fucked within an inch of his life was… certainly not what he expected to occur.

However, regardless of how sore he felt, he had shit to get done.

After clearing a few things up with some of the other managers, he made his way to the room where a breakfast spread had been set up for the band and crew. Quickly, Tommy went in to grab a cup of coffee and a smattering of eggs, bacon, and waffles. He then scanned the area and found a little table in the corner that looked quiet and  _ perfect  _ for his morning meal. Of course, the moment he sat down, more and more of the crew started flooding into the room and Tommy could feel a headache coming on as if the aches caused by Ace were bad enough.

“Well, aren’t you lookin’ lonely over here,” a voice carried over to Tommy’s ears and he turned to see Peter smiling at him.

“Needed a bit of quiet.” Tommy shrugged, not wanting to push Peter away, but also kind of wanting some alone time.

“A little too much?” Peter asked with a sympathetic smile.

Tommy just nodded.

“After you’re done, why don’t you come up to my room and we can work out some drum bits?” Peter suggested and Tommy smiled,

“Sounds great actually.”

Two painkillers, a tall glass of water, and a long walk through the hotel later, Tommy was up in Peter’s room helping the drummer pick out and work on some parts that were still a tad rusty. Luckily, Peter was on  _ fire  _ and was picking things back up with almost no effort at all. Tommy couldn’t help but burst with excitement over Peter falling back into the swing of things and wound up not just giving Peter a good clap on the back, but a hug for good measure. Peter leaned into the embrace with a laugh before spinning on his drum stool and  _ dragging  _ Tommy into his lap.

“Wh- hey!” Tommy gasped as crotch-to-crotch with Peter, his face immediately turning redder than a fire engine in embarrassment.

“Whoops,” Peter gasped in mock surprise, “my hand slipped!”

“You- you  _ pulled  _ me down to you!” Tommy protested in shock, wriggling around to try and get up, but Peter had his hands glued to his waist and-

Oh.

_ Oh boy. _

_ Was that…?  _

Tommy had heard of Peter’s… uh… the words ‘monster cock’ flashed in his brain, but that just sounded too fucking weird, but here he was, sitting on Peter Criss’ lap, and he was hard. 

Very.

Very. 

Hard.

Tommy whimpered pathetically, eyes darting to the bulge in Peter’s pants and immediately made a mental note to stock up on  _ more  _ pain killers.

____________

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Tommy hissed as he limped through the hallway back towards his room.

After being sore from Ace the night before, Peter had… Tommy didn’t exactly have the words to describe what  _ that  _ did to him. He was tired, sore, stretched open, and covered with so much lube… how he’d even managed to take Peter’s entire length was still a mystery to him because that fucker wasn’t small, and as good as it’d felt, Tommy was paying for it even if it had only just transpired. Peter had been  _ good,  _ there were no lies or disappointments there, but Tommy’d had two orgasms wrung from him while Peter merrily fucked him until he’d cried from so much overstimulation.

The moment he got into his room, he flopped on the bed and wished it could be night time already. He just wanted to sleep. However, a knock rapped at his door just as he’d gotten comfortable and Tommy almost wanted to cry again.

After quickly making sure he didn’t look too disheveled, Tommy opened the door and lo and behold, Gene was standing there and-  _ oh fuck his 1 o’clock meeting. _

“I heard from a little kitty you were… feeling a little too  _ battered  _ to make it down to the conference room today.” Gene snickered and Tommy groaned, immediately averting his gaze to the floor in mortification.

“I- shit- I’m sorry, Gene.” Tommy shook his head, “It won’t happen again.”

“Get on the bed.” Gene sighed.

“Wh- what?” Tommy furrowed his brows and stared at Gene in confusion.

“I said, get on the bed.” Gene repeated, face blank, tone betraying nothing of what he was thinking.

Tommy backed up and sat on the bed, wincing when he set himself down too hard.

“I’ll be damned, Peter did get to you.” Gene chuckled and shook his head, “You have fun with him?”

“Uh- I mean-” Tommy blushed,  _ really  _ unable to meet Gene’s eyes now.

“Don’t feel bad, Tommy,” Gene’s laugh sent chills down Tommy’s spine and suddenly, Tommy was thrown face first back onto the bed, “Just sit back and relax~”

“Uh- Gene?  _ Gene?!”  _ Tommy sputtered as hands dragged his jeans down and a long, wet stripe was licked up his thigh, “What- Gene, I just- I can’t anymore!”

“You ‘can’t’ anymore? Too tired? Too spent?” Gene hummed aloud and Tommy could hear the damned smirk in his voice, “Yeah, we’ll see about that.”

__________

Somehow, even though it was a brand new day, Tommy woke up still wobbly legged from the activities from the day before… and the night before that. There were bruises on his hips from Ace, bites all over his neck from Peter, and Tommy could practically still feel Gene’s tongue prodding around and diving inside him. He was fucking exhausted, still a little sore, but surprisingly not feeling like death, but at least there was one more day until the tour moved back Stateside and once he was there… 

Tommy hummed contently, looking forward to finally going home and seeing his friends and family again, but he had to get through the day and-

His train of thought was interrupted by his phone ringing and from there he was off to work.

____

The day was  _ long.  _ Piles of paperwork upon piles of paperwork upon piles of fucking paperwork. It was never ending and Tommy was exhausted. Thoughts of ‘one more day’ were the only things fueling him, but all he wanted to do was go to sleep and stop having to worry about everything and everyone.

It was around lunch time when Tommy finally took his eyes off his desk. As he looked up, he frowned at the sight of Paul leaning against his door frame.

“How long have you been here?” Tommy asked softly, knowing Paul may have seen the outburst where he’d almost said to hell with everything and thrown papers off his desk.

“Long enough to see you’re stressed.” Paul shrugged, “You’re going to wind up working yourself to death.”

“Who are you to judge?” Tommy huffed in frustration, knowing that Paul had done the  _ exact  _ same thing back in the 80s.

Paul’s gaze softened and he walked across the room, settling behind Tommy.

“You need a break…” Paul hummed softly, hands settling on his shoulders.

“Oh fucking-  _ you too?”  _ Tommy spun his chair around, hands gripping the chair arms, and he moved to stand up.

“What? Me too?” Paul cocked an eyebrow, “Whatever do you mean?”

“First Ace, then Peter, then Gene-!” Tommy sputtered, “ _ Now you?!  _ I just-”

Tommy couldn’t finish his sentence because Paul was kissing him.

“Shit- fucking- Paul-  _ Paul!”  _ Tommy yelped, pulling away, but… kind of wanting… more.

“What? Don’t wanna go four for four?” Paul clucked his tongue disapprovingly, the hands on Tommy’s shoulders skating own towards his chest.

“Uh- Listen Paul, it just… may not be a good idea right now. I’m- I’m really tired and- and sore and-” Tommy stuttered, but Paul placed a finger to his lips to shush him before smiling.

“You don’t wanna take a ride on the seven inch pleasure pistol?” Paul smirked, “Don’t wanna pull the trigger of my-”

“No. Stop. Do  _ not _ finish that sentence.” Tommy groaned, “Just- fuck this, fine,  _ fine,  _ just for fuck’s sake be gentle or I swear to-”

Paul quickly shut him up with another kiss and then Tommy was on his back, Paul on top of him, and yet again, Tommy was fucked.

____________

“So, tell me about touring with those bozos?” Eric laughed, blonde hair tousled and disheveled above Tommy.

“It was… a lot to take.” Tommy laughed softly, happy to have Eric’s hands on him after months of missing him.

“So I heard, I’ve been talking with Peter and-” Eric smirked suddenly.

“Oh god-”

“Heard you went four for four-”

“I already  _ told  _ you about this!” Tommy whined, but was shut up by the snap of Eric’s hips.

“I  _ know,  _ but it doesn’t mean I’m  _ not  _ gonna tease you about it forever.” Eric chuckled, body shaking from exertion.

“Ugh, just get on with it and fuck me already,” Tommy rolled his eyes, “been waiting  _ months  _ for this!”

“No one compares to little old me?” Eric’s shit-eating grin continued to make Tommy regret his whole life.

“You don’t need the ego boost.” Tommy huffed.

“C’moooon, Tommy~” Eric cooed, rolling his hips slowly into the younger man.

“Fine, no one compares to you because you don’t  _ just  _ fuck me.” Tommy shook his head.

“Is that not what we’re doing right now?” Eric snickered.

“I swear to fuck if you don’t just get on with it and keep running your mouth.”

“Such a needy brat, what would you ever do without me?” Eric crooned.

“Yeah, love you too asshole.” Tommy smiled softly.


End file.
